The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to recovery from a disruption of a user equipment wireless connection when operating in a multi-carrier mode. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. In some implementations, a user equipment (UE) may be capable of operating in a multi-carrier mode, in which two or more component carriers may be used for communication between the UE and one or more base stations. In the event that a disruption in communications using one or more of the component carriers is encountered, UEs may execute an established routine to reestablish communications with one or more base stations. Efficient reestablishment is desirable in order to reduce disruptions in service to the UE.